One and Only
by xRizzlesLovex
Summary: Sara's got it bad for Catherine she can't get her out of her mind,   What would happen if they were stuck with each other in the desert?...  Rated M for later chapters
1. One and Only

**Just a short chapter of how this is going to start off hope you like it (: **

Chapter 1 - One and Only

_I can't seem to get her out of my mind, i think about her all the time why? _

_I know why but i wish it was easier than this, she's so fucking beautiful, caring, intelligent, everything i want in a woman but it doesn't matter cause she's straight and plus she hates me so why do i feel like this?_

_I can't shake it off, i feel like a i can't work properly not when she's there._

_We arugue all the time at work i don't know why it's silly things and it gets me down all the time but i fight back i wish she knew how i felt..._

_Damn she's hot when she's angry, urgh i can't stop thinking about her i need to do something about it but what? _

_Catherine Willows you are my one and only..._


	2. Too Much Thinking

**Not sure how this is going to turn out...good hopefully! (: **

**thanks for reviews and alerts**

**I will try and capatalise the I's too haha :D **

Chapter 2 - Too Much Thinking

Sara sat in her apartment listening to slow love songs thinking about Catherine,

"Urgh what am I doing?" Sara murmured to herself, it was about the time she had to go into work anyway and to be honest that really wasn't Sara sitting down and depressing herself and plus listening to slow love songs,

"This is what you've done to me Catherine" Sara thought to herself,

She was dreading going into work, she knew Catherine would be there obviously and at the moment she just couldn't face her, so she hoped she wouldn't see her much tonight.

Sara arrived at the lab, always early no matter what she walked into the building and straight to the break room to get coffee, she stopped in her tracks outside the door she peered in and saw her inside the break room was the beautiful Catherine Willows,

_'What is she doing here?' _Sara thought to herself,

Sara's heart starting beating faster and she started getting butterflies in her stomach, Sara thought it was silly the reaction her body gave when she saw Catherine it made things ten times worse but Sara continued to walk in nervously walked past to go and make coffee.

Catherine smiled and lifted her head up from the book she was reading,

"Ah there you are Sara, i'll have one if your offering" Sara turned around to see a grinning Catherine staring back at her, Sara quickly spun round back to the coffee that smile was infectious!.

"Are you okay?" Catherine curiously asked,

Sara gulped,

"Urm, yeah just a bit tired and shocked that your here before me" Sara prepared herself and turned around with both coffee's and smiled at Catherine whilst giving one coffee to her,

"Thanks, and precisely that's the reason I came here early so i could see you and speak to you" Catherine smiled warmly,

_"Ahh there's that smile again...not good Sidle.. hey wait a minute did she just say she came in early to see me?" _Sara wandered off with the thoughts in her head before getting disturbed by a waving hand in front of her,

"Sidle, you there?" Catherine chuckled,

"Sorry Cath..urm Catherine what did you say?" Sara knew Catherine was picky over the nicknames people would call her,

"You can call me Cath by the way I don't mind only if it's you who calls it me though, oh and I was just saying you must have been thinking about something or someone amazing, you seemed pretty deep into your thoughts"

"You have no idea" Sara muttered under her breath,

"What? did you say something?" Catherine looked at Sara with a raised eyebrow,

Sara shook her head and it fell silent leaving the two women to think too much about things going on in there head.

_Sara's POV_

_"Oh my god, she's utterly amazing and i'm sooo in love with her, this isn't like me at all what am i gonna do? I can't tell her can i? Or should i? Questions all of the time, questions I don't think I answer, it seems to me she was flirting with me...ah that's probably me being stupid, desperate or what, remeber Sidle she's straight. The only good think about this is that were not arguing..._

_Urgh Cath why do you have to be so fucking amazing?"_

_Catherine's POV_

_"Mmm she's hot today, the only reason i came in early was too see her on my own and have a conversation, we've not argued yet which is great, well i actually love it when she gets angry, what am i doing? thinking about this, talking to myself about her..._

_I need to tell her how I feel, i've already given clues to how I feel I hope she got the message, I love everything about her, her beautiful face, sparkling eye's, a smile to die for, damn hot legs!_

_Sara fucking Sidle oh how I love you!"_

The two women were disturbed by Warrick and Nick practically jumping into the room shouting about something,

"Heey Catherine and Sara" Nick shot a confused face at Warrick,

"Yeah what are you two doing here so early...together?" Warrick asked,

Sara went to answer but couldn't find anything to say so Catherine took over,

"Well guys I was just soo excited about work today that i came in early and Sara came in after me"

Nick laughed and Warrick joined in,

"Hmm you excited about work? no way Cath" Warrick said,

"Hey Rick don't call me Cath!" Catherine shouted at Warrick and Warrick just shurgged it off with a laugh, the two guys went over to make coffee leaving Sara looking at Catherine.

"Thank's for that i couldn't seem to get my words out" Sara shyly said to Catherine,

"Your welcome honey"

Sara blushed, Catherine just called her honey, this was a silly thing to blush about but see this was the effect Catherine had on Sara, she blushed even more when she knew that Catherine had noticed, Catherine grinned and moved closer to Sara,

"You look soo fucking cute when you blush Sidle"

Sara quickly turned her head to look at Catherine and replied with a smile, there was a couple of minutes gone by when Sara plucked up the courage to say something only it was meant to turn out longer than expected,

"Thank's Cath" That's all Sara could manage to get out, the only thing on her mind at this point was Catherine saying how cute she looked when she blushed.

Again they were ditracted by Grissom walking in with the new cases they would all be working on tonight,

"Hi team, right let's get straight into it then, Nick and..."

_"Please say Catherine, Please say Catherine" _Sara thought to herself...

"Nick and Warrick i want you two to work on this case tonight" Grissom handed over the case to Nick and Sara silently screamed in her head,

"That leaves Sara and Catherine" Grissom handed out the case file to Sara, she took it out of his hands whilst sighing, she read over the case...

"A DB in the desert...great" Sara sighed again,

"Hey it's not all that bad, look at it this way you get to spend a little more time with me" Catherine shot Sara a sexy smile and it made Sara go weak at the knees, one again Sara made a fool out of herself by blushing and of course Catherine noticed again, she walked up to Sara and whispered seductivley into her ear,

"This is gonna be so fun honey"


	3. Her

**Here's another chapter and don't forget to review (: makes me want to write more when you do :D **

**The song mentioned is Adele One and Only **

**(which is also where the title of the story came from)**

**andif no one here has heard Adele they should listen to her now she's amazing (:**

Chapter 3 - Her...

"So you driving or shall i?" Catherine asked smiling at Sara,

"I'll drive if that's okay with you"

Catherine nodded her head and they got into the car, none of them spoke the first ten minutes of the journey it was a uncomfortable silence and Catherine hated it, she looked at Sara and she didn't look at all bothered, Catherine sighed and switched the radio on,

"No way I love this song her voice is amazing" Sara said which caught Catherine by surprise,

"Ahh and here I thought you were going mute on me" Catherine laughed,

Sara just smiled and started singing,

_"You've been on my mind,_

_I grow fonder everyday,_

_Lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face"_

Sara was in her own little world singing and Catherine was amazed never has she heard Sara sing before and my god she had a beautiful voice, she could hear the lyrics going round in her mind and she stopped thinking to listen to Sara again,

_"I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms"_

"Woah Sara"

Sara looked at Catherine smiling,

"What Cath?"

"Why the fuck don't i know that you have a beautiful voice? Why have you never sung in front of me or the team?"

"I'm pretty shy about singing but whenever that song comes on I have to sing it"

"Well thankgod for that song Sara, your amazing you know that"

Sara looked away from Catherine before replying,

"Cath shut up, your gonna make me blush again"

Catherine started laughing she loved this Sara, this open Sara who was chatty and happy and she obviously loved the fact that they wern't arguing, Catherine moved her hand slowly and placed it on Sara's thigh, Sara was still looking the other way and then she felt Catherine's hand on her thigh, she gulped..loudly she was sure Catherine heard, her heart started beating faster again and the butterflies came back in her stomach.

Catherine went to move her hand from Sara's thigh but Sara put her hand quickly on top of Catherine's to stop her from moving it and Sara gently stroked Catherine's hand,

_"Her touch on my skin is amazing, if this carries on i'm gonna lose it" _Catherine thought to herself,

_"When did this happen and how? Ah Catherine Willows your touch is incredible" _

Neither of the two women could believe what was happening, it wasn't that long ago that they were arguing about some small topic and now this was happening, they were in there own little worlds thinking about eachother that they completely forgot they were on a case.

Sara moved her hand and said,

"Right gotta concentrate on the case Cath"

"Mhm i totally agree Sara but you are very distacting" Catherine said in a some what seductive tone,

Sara took a minute before asking Catherine a question,

"Cath can we talk about us if there is a us after work please?"

"Yeah sure Sara and I don't know if there's a us now but i would like there to be"

Sara started smiling and it seemed that she couldn't get the smile of her face, Catherine wasn't complaining it was beautiful, one of the features Catherine loved about Sara.

"Sara i think you took a wrong turn back there, by now we should be at the scene and this isn't looking like the scene to me" Catherine pointed out,

It was hard for Sara to say she was wrong but right now she knew Catherine was right, how did she manage to take a wrong turn?

Sara sighed,

"I know Cath I think your right but it's not my fault!"

"I never said it was your fault Sara! stop being so defensive you are allowed to make mistakes" Catherine replied,

"Yeah but it's not just that we've ran outta gas too, fuck i'm so stupid"

Sara got out of the car and Catherine watched from the inside they were now stuck in the desert in the middle of nowhere and to make it worse it was pitch black with no cell phone signal. Sara went to the boot of the car and got out two flashlights she went to the passenger side and handed Catherine the flashlight, Catherine thanked Sara and Sara then leant against the car and had a smoke,

"Sara your so fucking stupid, you got yourself lost and now Catherine what the fuck with no gas" Sara muttered to herself,

Catherine could see Sara and she left he car and walked up to her,

"Hey you got a spare one" Catherine said pointing at the cigarette in Sara's hand,

"Yeah sure didn't know you smoked" Sara replied,

"There's alot more you don't know about me Sidle" Catherine shot a sexy smile at Sara and Sara bit her lip and looked at Catherine before saying,

"What are we gonna do Cath, we ran outta gas, got no cell signal and were lost"

"I don't know Sara but at least were here with eachother"

"Always looking on the positive side" Sara said,

"Yeah and you always on the negative" Catherine added,

Sara poked Catherine in the ribs,

"Ow!" Catherine shouted,

Catherine then poked Sara back int he ribs and it turned into a tickling fight, it ended up with Sara on top of Catherine with a squealing Catherine underneath her,

"Saraaaa! get off me now i've got sand all over me" Catherine was screaming at Sara she hated being tickled,

Sara stopped tickling Catherine and there eyes met up with one another and they gazed into one anohers eyes, Sara leant down towards Catherine and kissed her, she pinned her arms to the ground and Catherine kissed back more, Catherine pushed her tounge into Sara's mouth, for ages she had yearned for Sara's taste and now she has it, there tounges wrestled together, small moans escaped from both of the womens mouths. They eventually broke the kiss and Sara was the first to open her eyes and she started down at Catherine with her eyes still closed but smiling,

"That was incredible" Sara confessed,

"Not just incredible...fucking incredible!" Catherine exclaimed, she changed positions and Sara was now ont he bottom,

"I want you to feel what it's like on the bottom" Catherine winked at Sara and started the kiss again,

Sara and Catherine both thought...

_"Her lips, her taste, her touch...Oh my god"_


	4. Love or Lust?

**Thanks guys for the story alerts and reviews although i could do with some more ;) **

**Let me know if it's any good lol **

**This is why its rated M ;)**

Chapter 4 -

"Sara, can I ask you a question?"

Catherine and Sara were leaning against the car and Sara nodded her head,

"Where do we go from here, I mean is there something there for us or is it just lust"

Sara shuffled her feet nervously, she looked up at Catherine and replied,

"It's not lust well at least not for me...I would like there to be something but if it's not for you I understand, I thought you were straight anyway"

Catherine laughed lightly,

"If i'm 'straight' what was that all about then?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders,

"I think it's just that I can't really believe i would be able to have someone as beautiful as you, Catherine you have no idea how truly stunning you are"

Catherine blushed slightly and Sara's eyes open widely she never once saw Catherine blush a comment about her looks,

"Catherine Willows was that a blush I saw" Sara had a flirtacious look on her face and Catherine shyed away, Sara stood in front of Catherine and lifted Catherine's face up to mirror hers and Sara kissed her.

Catherine responded to the kiss and she moved her hand over Sara's breast and began feeling it which was rewarded by a rather loud moan from Sara, since Sara never told her to stop Catherine carried on feeling Sara's breasts and she was loving every minute of it, Sara took of Catherine's top to reveal a black lacy bra, Sara kissed Catherine all the way down her neck to meet Catherine's breasts and began kissing and sucking them. Catherine threw her head back whilst letting out loud moans, Sara took off Catherine's bra and started playing with her nipples, teasing them, licking them, Catherine thought to herself how she thought she was in fucking bliss at the moment, Sara slipped her hand into Catherine's pants and started stroking her pussy, she whispered into Catherine's ear,

"My my Cath someone's rather wet for me"

Catherine's breathing was getting heavier she shoved her lips on Sara's and kissed her, Sara pushed two fingers into Catherine and Catherine's grip on Sara suddenly got tighter, Sara could tell she was about to be sent over the edge, even if Catherine's grip did hurt this was an amazing feeling for both women, Sara started off slow then picked up the pace,

"Fuck...Sara...Fuuuuuuuuuuck me faster baby"

Sara did as she was told and her pace got faster, Catherine was seconds away and Sara whispered in her ear,

"Your so fucking sexy Cath, you make me so wet"

Catherine screamed Sara's name and if they wern't in a deserted desert they would have been heard from a mile off,

"Oh my fucking god Sara..."

Catherine was trying to get her breathing evened out when Sara captured her lips, Catherine let go and said,

"Your amazing you know that I've never experienced anything like that with anyone before"

Sara smiled,

"Me either I am sooo turned on right now"

They both giggled like school girls when Catherine noticed something,

"I see that I would be the only one without a top on, I don't think that's fair Sidle do you?"

Catherine walked round so now she was in front of Sara and Sara just shook her head she was so mesmerised by Catherine at the moment, thinking of how beautiful she was. Catherine pinned Sara up against the car and started sucking on her neck, Sara's breathing was already uneven and now it was getting more heavier already. Catherine practically threw Sara's top off and then she stopped herself for a few seconds she was in awe of how stunning Sara's body was, she quickly took off Sara's bra and started nibbled on her nipples, licking her body up and down, Sara was already about to lose control...

Sara gripped onto Catherine and shouted,

"Fuck me now Cath!"


	5. Did That Just Happen?

**Thank you for the review (: I will keep updating I'll finish this story even if no one reads it lol**

**ENJOY! 3**

Chapter 5 - Did that just happen?

"Did that just happen?" Sara asked breathless,

Catherine laughed,

"It did happen Sara and it was the best expierence of my life" Catherine blushed at that comment she had just made and Sara smiled at her embarrassment, both women were still topless and they only just noticed. Catherine walked to Sara and put her hands around her and pulled her in for a deep kiss, there nipples touching eachothers giving butterflies in both womens stomachs, Catherine let go and bit her lip,

"Damn Sara your fucking irresistable, I wanted you for so long, I never said anything I don't know why and of all places for this to happen in the fucking desert where were lost!" Catherine shook her head laughing,

"I never expected it to be like this either, in fact I never expected this to happen at all I don't know what's happening but I like it..." Sara looked nervous neither of them could believe what just happened, they looked at each and picked up there clothes to put them on and then Sara lit a cigarette for her and Catherine.

"What do we do now?" Catherine asked curiously,

Sara sighed,

"There's a couple of blankets in the back, no reception we can't do alot i suppose Grissom will eventually find out sooner rather than later" Sara walked over to the back of the SUV and opened it up to find the blankets when Catherine casually walked over and put her hands on her and whispered flirtaciously into Sara's ear,

"At least we've got eachother"

Sara gulped it sent shivers down her whole body when Catherine whispered in her ear especially like that!

They walked to the side of the car and Sara opened the door to lay out the blankets and make enough room for Catherine to sleep,

"Hey where do you think your going to sleep?" Catherine asked,

"I was gonna keep look out Cath we are in the desert, I'd rather you sleep" Sara replied,

Catherine showed a smile to Sara but it soon gone,

"No, please sleep with me I'd feel safer" Catherine tried her hardest to put a pouting face on and Sara gave in which made Catherine even happier,

"Urgh sometimes Willows your annoying" Sara said climbing in the back,

"Yeah but in a cute annoying way right?" Catherine said poking Sara in the ribs,

"Hey! don't start this again remember it ended badly"

Catherine yawned,

"I think I'm too tired for a tickling fight anyway all this getting lost in the desert and fucking you has made me rather tired"

Sara looked at Catherine,

"Whaaat I'm being honest" Catherine replied playfully

Sara shook her head and kissed Catherine,

"I can see now your gonna be a handful..." Sara said and kissed Catherine,

"In a good way"

Catherine pulled Sara in for a kiss this time and she let go and Sara put her arm over her and her other arm she used to stroke Catherine hair, she kissed Catherine on the forehead and hushed her to sleep.

Sara couldn't sleep she never could anyway and this time she had Catherine, she had to look out for her, Sara gazed at a sleeping Catherine she muttered to herself how beautiful she was, they she muttered something she never thought she would say aloud,

"I think i could fall in love with you Catherine Willows"

Sara looked down at that angelic face and kissed her forehead again, se wondered if Grissom had found out that they were lost yet or was he too interested in his little bugs he kept, Sara remembered that Grissom had a new bug today which he was too much into to even think about Sara and Catherine, Sara lay in her engrossed in her own thoughts.

Back at the lab Grissom was there in his office playing with the new bug he had when he ahd a call,

"Grissom, it's Brass we've got a problem the officer at the crime scene where you sent Catherine and Sara has said they havn't arrived and it's been hours since they left"

"Why didn't anyway tell me sooner, if your officers were doing there job properly"

"Hey! Grissom don't lay this on me, I tried to ring you an hour ago it seems your bug has took up your time, just try and get through to Sara or Catherine, I'm gonna send a search squad out on the desert, they must of got lost"

Grissom hung up, he looked at his bug and put it back in its container and then he rang Sara...no answer he then tried Catherine...no answer,

Grissom sighed he muttered to himself 'how he could of let this happen' he got straight on the phone to Nick and Warrick to tell them what had happened and then caught up with Brass to search the desert, Nick and Warrick said they would be as quick as they could be.

Sara was still awake she had been watching Catherine sleep for what seemed like hours but it was the beautiful sight Sara had ever laid eyes on, she couldn't help but smile when she looked at Catherine, she held her close. She closed her eyes and lay her head next to Catherine's.

There was a gun shot sound that came from outside the SUV and Sara immediatly opened her eyes, she woke Catherine up,

"Sara what was that?" Catherine asked you could tell by the sound of her voice she was scared and so was Sara but she couldn't let that show to Catherine she had to be strong so she got up an made sure she had her gun on her and went to leave the SUV, Catherine followed Sara out of thecar, it was pitch black and the torches didn't really help and then Sara looked up into the sky and noticed a that the shot was from and a flare gun.

"Cath, someone shot a flare gun look" She pointed up and Catherine saw it,

"Do you think we should follow it?"

Sara nodded,

"I know were not meant to leave the SUV but there's no gas in there anyway, it could be someone who needs help"

Catherine agreed and they got some stuff to take with them and went quickly to where they think they saw the flare.

"Brass, there not here you've just wasted a flare" Grissom shouted,

Brass sighed he was getting seriously pissed off with Grissom he was the detective was he not...

"Gil, I can almost be certain that they will be round here will you just give it sometime if I know Sara so well she will be taking good care of Catherine and they will be on there way right now"

The officers around Brass and Grissom were becomeing to feel awkward listening to the two of them argue Brass was about to say something when they heard a noise coming from the distance.

"HELLOOO" Sara shouted she was holding Catherine's hand tightly,

Brass stopped in his tracks,

"You hear that Gil?"

"SARA IS THAT YOU?" Grissom shouted,

"Oh my god it's Grissom" Catherine shrieked "Oh were safe but seceretly I wanted to spend some more time with you Sara"

Sara smiled and Catherine pulled her in for a kiss, they let go and Catherine jumped in and whispered in Sara's ear,

"I think i could fall in love with you too Sara Sidle"

She leant back to become face to face with a shocked Sara nd before she could reply Brass, Grissom and the officers came running up, they let go of eachothers hands.

"Oh my god, Sara...Catherine are you okay?" Grissom said with panic in his eyes,

Catherine laughed,

"Yeah, Griss Sara took us a little of track and then we ran out of gas, but no harm done"

"Oh no it only took you ages to find us!" Sara shouted, "What were you distracted by your new bug or something"

Brass smirked,

"Actually Sara your right" That earned laughter from everyone apart from Grissom who just stood huffing,

"I'm sorry okay, what do you want me to say?"

Sara looked at Catherine and then they both looked at Grissom,

"Hey, it doesn't matter it wern't that bad out here anyway" Catherine said,

"What did you two ladies get up to anyway?" Brass asked,

Sara could see Catherine in the corner of her eye and the face she was making she could tell straight away what she was thinking...exactly what she was thinking herself what they got up to.  
>Sara took a deep breath she thought Catherine was going to answer but she never,<p>

"Erm not alot we just sat down and...talked" Sara couldn't think of anything else to say but they seemed to buy it,

"Well at least you two wern't arguing then" Grissom chimed in,

"Oh we most certainly wern't doing that Gil" Catherine pointed out, Grissom turned and look confused but let it go and Sara shot Catherine a look to say 'What the fuck' and Catherine just sweetly smiled back at her.

They followed Brass and Grissom to the car to get out of the desert and the officers would go and get the SUV, they slowly started to walk behind them and Catherine grabbed onto Sara's hand and they walked peacfully hand in hand back home...


	6. Hand in Hand

**Back guys! (: sorry about the late chapters moved house and had no internet...**

**Thanks again for reviews and alerts makes me feel good (: **

**I'm not a writer I just do this for fun!**

Chapter 6 -

"Cath babe have you seen my shirt anywhere?" Sara stood topless in Catherine's bedroom trying to find her shirt and Cath walked into the room staring at her lovers beautiful body,

"Nope I haven't but personally I think you should go to work like that honey"

Sara laughed sarcastically,

"I need to find my fucking shirt or we're gonna be late for work" Sara ran her hand through her hair and then looked up and saw Catherine grinning at her with her shirt in her hand,

Sara walked over to Catherine and went to kiss her but took the shirt from her,

"You'll pay for this Cath I promise" She winked at Cath before going downstairs,

"I can't wait!" Cath shouted and followed her down,

"I really can't believe it's been one week already since that night with you and we still haven't told anybody that and the fact i have you" Sara said,

Catherine walked up to her and pulled her in for a cuddle,

"Mhmm"

They left Catherine's house ready for work, they had wondered if they were ever going to tell anyone they havn't even discussed that yet, Lindsey didn't even know yet, they told her they were hanging around with eachother alot because they were best friends but really Lindsey knew about them.

They arrived at work and spent a couple of minutes in the car,

"I really think we should tell the guys soon" Sara suggested,

Catherine nodded her head,

"I agree but the only person I am worried about is Grissom, I don't know how he will take this"

Sara shrugged her shoulders and placed her hands in Catherine's,

"I don't care baby as long as i have you" Sara said and leant in to give Catherine a kiss but it turned out to be more passionate and Sara pushed her tounge into Catherine's mouth, just as Catherine was responding Sara let go and left the car leaving Catherine heavy breathing and getting rather irritated of what just happen she look out the window and saw Sara grinning like a cheshire cat, she slightly smirked, left the car and stood next to Sara,

"I told you I'd get you back and I'm not even finished yet" Sara stuck her tounge out and started walking towards the entrance, Catherine followed wondering what Sara had planned for the comeback.

They walked into the break room and said there hello's to Warrick and Nick,

"Your looking happy about something Sara" Nick said,

Sara shrugged it off,

"life's good at the moment i suppose"

Just as the two men were about to question Sara on her sudden burst of happiness Grissom walked in,

"Right Nick, Warrick DB in the desert and Catherine your with Sara" Grissom handed over the cases to the team and Sara scanned through it with Catherine peering over her shoulder,

Catherine had an idea quickly and turned round to the guys,

"Hey if we get our cases solved in time do you fancy coming for a drink later?"

They all agreed apart from Grissom but Catherine pushed him into saying yes Sara watched from the sidelines knowing why she asked them all.

The team left and Catherine got into the car and Sara opened the passanger side door,

"Excuse me babe but who said you could drive?"

Catherine chuckled,

"Aww, you know I have to drive anyway i am your supervisor"

"Oh yeah, but that should mean i get special treatment for fucking the supervisor so well"

Catherine gulped,

"So well?" She asked,

Sara leaned over and whispered,

"Not so well, Hmm I'd say it's fucking amazing how i make you scream my name and go over the edge I seem to remember you telling me no one has ever made you feel so 'fucking' sexy, Mmm"

Sara could hear Catherine's breath getting heavier and she was enjoying the reaction that she had on her,

"Fuck me" Catherine muttered under her breath and Sara happened to catch what she said and she laughed,

"I'm sure you would like me to fuck you but right now we're on a case"

Catherine shook herself out of the dazed motion she was in and agreed with Sara despite how turned on and annoyed she was at Sara for doing this and she knew exactly whats he was doing and now she wished she never hid Sara's shirt earlier, it sounded like a small thing but Sara was extremely competetive and always kept her word so for her to say she would get Catherine back she would.

They arrived at the scene and by the looks of it, it was a robbery gone wrong the body of a middle aged man was found, they walked into the house,

"Right Sara if you could collect the evidence from downstairs and I'll do upstairs and see if they was any disturbances" Catherine said and Sara agreed nd they went there seperate ways, collecting the evidence.

Sara managed to collect all of the evidence in a quick time and she went upstairs to find Catherine, she saw her in one of the rooms dusting for fingerprints knelt down Sara couldn't help but notice how beautifully captivating Catherine actually was and how lucky she was to actually be with her all those years of arguing and this was the outcome, Catherine turned round and her eyes met with Sara's they both smiled,

"How long have you been stood there Sidle?" Catherine asked walking up to her, she stood inches away still looking in her eyes,

"Hmm a while what can I say your fucking beautiful Cath"

Catherine's smile grew and they gazed into eachothers eye's never had they wanted to kiss so much they knew they couldn't because they were working they eventually broke the eye contact and Catherine took Sara's hand and held it,

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, you've changed my life Sara for the better, I love you" Catherine's eyes met the floor she knew she was taking a risk telling Sara she loved her but her feelings were so strong for her, Sara could feel tears building up no one had ever said anything so beautiful to her like that before,

"Cath baby look at me" Sara placed a hand on her cheek and Catherine looked up at the tears escaping from Sara's eyes,

"I love you" that was all Sara could manage to say and Catherine knew they were happy tears coming from Sara, they got there stuff ready and walked out of the crime scene hand in hand walking past the officers stood outside the house earning a few looks and at that point neither of them cared.

At the lab everyone was working hard since they wanted to go out for drinks tonight, Sara was looking for Catherine and just as she was thought she was going crazy she found her in her office sitting there reading through the case, Sara sighed thinking of how much off an idiot she was not even looking in her office!

"Heey Cath" Sara said whilst closing the office door and turning the lock, Catherine looked up and she was wearing her glasses,

"Hey honey what's up?"

Sara walked over to Catherine and sat on her desk directly in front of her,

"Nothing much just thinking about you and how sexy you look in your glasses" Sara smiled and started to unbuttom Catherine's blouse,

"Oh really, I don't think we should be doing this here, your making it so hard for me to stop"

Sara smirked,

"Don't act like you don't want me right now here or that you havn't even thought about having sex in your office"

Catherine took a deep breath and Sara started peppering kisses around her neck this was the one thing she knew Catherine couldn't resist, soft moans came from Catherine's mouth and Sara continued with the kisses slowly making her way down Catherine's body, she started to play with Catherine's nipples earning louder moans,

"Fuck Sara your so mmm amazing"

Sara couldn't help but smile at Catherine not making sense whatsoever, she unzipped Catherine's pants and moved her hand around her crotch, Catherine pushed on Sara's hand down on her pussy but Sara moved away,

"You can't control everything baby just enjoy it okay or I will stop understand?" Catherine nodded and Sara kissed her passionately,

"Good" Sara whispered.

Greg just finished processing the eveidence that Sara had given him and he wandered off trying to find her, he was so excited for the night out at least Sara was going to be there maybe this time he could ask her out seriously, he walked past Catherine's office before stopping right there in his tracks, he walked up to Catherine's office door and put his ear to it and his eyes widened at the sound of Catherine's voice...

"Mm Sara baby right there, Ohh fuck me now your incredible"

**Not sure where i'm going right now with the story had to update since i hadn't done it in a while hope it's good! if anyone has any ideas for stories which they can't put into words email and i'll see if i can write it out! (: **

**Thanks for reading **


	7. What The Fk?

**Thank you to the reviews and alerts! **

**Think I'm going to go with an angry Greg who knows what he will do now he knows Sara is with Catherine? ...**

Chapter 7 - What the fuck?

Greg slowly walked back from the office door, did he just hear that right? Catherine and Sara... together? Greg stood and questioned himself for what seemed like ages but was in fact ten minutes when the door opened and Catherine and Sara walked out smiling and Sara had her arm around Catherine,

"Greg...are you okay?" Sara asked curiously since his face was blank, they both looked at him for a minute and nothing then he snapped out of it, shook his head,

"Sorry, yeah gotta go" Greg walked off back to his lab leaving Catherine and Sara looking confused,

"What was all that about? you don't think.."

"He just heard us!" Catherine finised off Sara's sentence,

"No way he couldn't of" Sara looked at Catherine,

"What does it matter there all gonna find out soon" Cath said which Sara happily agreed to, they walked off to the locker room to grab there things and meet everybody at the bar.

Greg was in the break room sat down still in shock it was one that sh ewas with Catherine and another a woman, Greg had no idea Sara was a lesbian he loved her, he was thinking about what he was going to do when Nick and Warrick walked in,

"Hey Greggo we're off now if you want to come with us?" Nick asked,

Greg looked up at Nick,

"Yeah okay"

They left the building to meet Catherine and Sara who were already there and Grissom was going to meet them later.

They arrived at the club and found Catherine and Sara sat down already with drinks,

"Ahh well I was ask if you two wanted a drink but I guess not" Warrick asked,

Catherine laughed,

"Sorry Rick"

"It's cool Cath"

Catherine glared at Warrick because she hated that nicknamed although she had said Sara could call her it, the three men walked off over to the bar to get there drinks and Sara turned round to Catherine,

"I'm nervous about this Cath what if they don't take it well, what about Greg and Grissom"

Catherine held onto Sara's hand,

"Honey it's gonna be fine they will all take it well and if they don't then that's there problem it's not gonna change what i feel about you, they'll have to learn to deal with it"

Sara smiled at Catherine and mouthed 'I love you' just as Nick, Warrick and Greg were walking back.

"So how come were here for drinks then dd you want to talk about anything?" Nick questioned,

Greg laughed harshly,

"Don't tell you don't know what's going on Nick...Warrick? No oh well I may as well them girls save you the trouble"

Sara looked at Greg wide-eyed and Catherine replied,

"Greg what the fucks going on with you?"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Catherine, you act all high and mighty, like your the prettiest bitch that ever walked well your not and whats going on with me? whats going on with you and Sara? Guys there fucking eachother thats what they wanted to tell you"

Everybody looked at Greg in pure shock and Sara was the first to speak,

"Greg seriously what's wrong with you?"

"You wanna know what's wrong with me Sara I love you! okay I've loved you ever since you came here, we were so close and nowyour with that hooker"

Warrick stood up and stood Greg up too,

"Hey I think ou need to step outside"

"Get your hands off me Warrick!" Greg shouted back,

Nick stood up to and helped Warrick,

"Greg you need to leave now"

They managd to grab hold of Greg and take him outside leaving a stunned Sara and Catherine with tears streaming down her face,

Sara turned and looked at her girlfriend,

"Baby what's the matter?"

Catherine tried to speak but couldn't and Sara put her arms around her and whispered soothing words to her, this calmed Catherine down and she was able to say what was wrong,

"I can't believe what just happened I know I just said if they can't accept it then that's their problem but I never expected Greg to be like that I got upset at the comments he gave me, calling me a bitch and a hooker i'm not proud of my past but it happened" Catherine looked down at the floor and Sara lifted her head up,

"Baby your not a bitch or anything else of what he said, your amazing, smart, beauitful, funny I could sit here and tell you everything that you are, your past is nothing to be ashamed of either and look at where you are now and you have a beautiful daughted as well"

Sara smiled warmly at Catherine and that smile was returned by a kiss, they held eachother.

Outisde the club Warrick and Nick were with an angry Greg,

"Greg you need to go home or calm down, if you ever speak to Catherine like that again you'll know about it"

"Oo I'm so scared Warrick, aren't you just a little pissed of your so called closest friend didn't tell you about this and all the times that that bitch Catherine has been flirting with you, she's leading Sara on c'mon guys can't you see?"

Warrick punched Greg square in the face and he fell to the floor,

"Dude what the hell?" Nick stepped in front of Warrick he was just about to help Greg when Grissom pulled up he looked at Warrick and then at Greg,

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?"

Greg stood up looked at Grissom, turned round and started walking off,

"Nick go after him"

"Look Grissom it's along story but I really think it's best for Greg to cool off"

Grissom was confused but didn't argue and walked inside the club with Warrick and Nick, they got to the table where Catherine and Sara was and sat down. Sara asked about Greg and Warrick hd explained what had happened and how he had punched him, Catherine chimed in saying,

"I hope it hurt"

"Can someone tell me what's going on here please?" Grissom looked even more confused,

"We didn't even have time to tell you guys before Greg interrupted me and Sara we're together"

There was a long pause of silence of course Warrick and Nick knew about five minutes ago but they didn't have chance to let it sink in and Grissom just shook his head,

"When did this happen? Are you sure about this?" Grissom had many questions to ask and he was taking it quite well despite the fact that everyone knew he had a soft spot for Sara.

"Grissom it just happened, I love Sara so much, I would never do anything to hurt her she's the best thing to happen to me" Catherine took Sara's hand and held it,

"And you Sara?" Grissom asked,

"I love Catherine with all I have and trust her with my life, I know this has happened so quickly but I've never felt so happy"

"I'm happy for you two, you both deserve happiness" Nick said and Warrick agreed happily.

There were smiles all around the table apart from one person Grissom, they looked at Grissom and nothing then he spoke,

"I just don't think it's right"

**Hmm so Grissom and Greg have a problem with the Catherine and Sara being together what trouble will they cause...**

**Thanks for reading (:**


	8. Never Let Me Go

**Really sorry I havn't updated in a while hope your all still reading the story! (and enjoying it)**

**Remember to review please :)**

Chapter 8 - Never let me go

"I just don't think it's right" Catherine questioned Grissoms answer, she looked at him sternly,

"What's your problem with it then Gil?"

Grissom shuffled his feet and looked to the floor he felt uncomfortable at this point,

"Catherine I don't want to fall out with you or Sara, I don't agree with it, firstly you work together and secondly I don't think it will work"

"Yeah or jealously has stepped in the way Gil right? Your just pissed you missed your chance with Sara" Catherine stepped forward towards Grissom before Sara pulled her back,

"Cath leave it, Grissom I'm really sorry that you can't accept this but it's not going to change the way I feel about Catherine

Grissom shook his head and turned to leave, Nick looked at Warrick knowing that they were thinking the same thing...bastard.

Catherine was muttering something to Sara and then turned round to the guys,

"Hey I'm really sorry guys but me and Sara are gonna head off if thats okay, this didn't exactly go to plan"

"No worries girl, if you need anything just give me a call okay, oh and take no notice of Grissom he'll come around eventually" Warrick said and Nick agreed.

Catherine and Sara both smiled at the guys and said there goodbyes and left, they went back to Catherine's house they walked through the front door and Catherine went to the kitchen to make two coffees, she got two mugs out and slammed them down on the counter,

"Fuck sake" she growled to herself,

Sara obvisouly heard this and peered her head around the corner and saw Catherine sighing with her hands pressed firmly down on the side, she walked up to her and placed her arms around her waist and whispered into her ear,

"I love you Cath more than you could ever imagine and nothing and no one will ever change that" Sara kissed Catherines neck numerous times and she felt Catherine ease at her touch. Catherine turned around to face Sara,

"I'm sorry, I'm just pissed off at Grissom's reaction and at Greg"

Sara kissed Cath's forehead,

"You don't need to be sorry baby"

She held onto Catherine's hands and Catherine looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks, she didn't like the vulnerable side of her to be exposed but it was, Sara looked confused,

"What's wrong Cath?"

"I just keep thinking about what Greg said about me being a...hooker and well a bitch, what if i'm not good enough for you Sara! it wasn't the life I wanted but I needed to do something to provide for Lindsey"

Sara's eyes showed sadness and she replied softly,

"Cath, I don't care about your past, I know you had to do that to get by it doesn't bother me, I've only just got you and i'm not losing you now, I've loved you since the first day we met I could tell straight away, your more than enough for me, more than enough Cath believe me"

Sara wiped away Catherine's tears and Catherine whispered,

"Hold me Sara please"

Sara took Catherine's hand and led her up to Catherine's bedroom, they entered the room and both lay down on the bed, Sara gently put her arms around Catherine and pulled her in tightly, she stroked Catherine's hair and kissed the back of her neck,

"Promise to never let me go"

"I promise Cath, try and get some rest I love you"

Minutes later Sara could hear a heavy breathing Catherine and she knew she was asleep, she sighed, thoughts entered her mind,

_"Not good enough for me Catherine? she's everything I've ever wanted, I'm going to kill Greg when I see him at work and Grissom well I can't believe him at all, we're happy why can't they see that?" _

Sara spent like what seemed ages going over and over what had happened at the bar and eventually fell into a deep sleep.

Greg was pacing up and down his room at his apartment he was muttering under his breath,

"Ha you think you can stop me Warrick and Nick think again, I'm going to make those two bitches lives hell, you've betrayed me Sara Sidle and now you and your 'so called lover' are going to pay!"

_Knock Knock_

Greg broke out of the disturbing trance he was in and looked confused, he looked at his watch, it read 1.00 am,

"Who the hell's knocking on my door at this time" He said,

There was a knock again and Greg walked up to door and opened it only to be standing in front of Warrick...

"What are you doing here?" Greg scoffed,

"Hey man listen, I'm sorry I hit you it was all part of the plan"

Greg shot a confused look at Warrick,

"What plan?"

Warrick showed a devilish smile,

"Ah well you see Greggo my man, that bitch Sara is going to pay for taking Cath from me, I was so close to getting with her and then she comes along and fucks it up, I feel exactly like you except I've got brains, not to lash out in front of them but carefully plan this all out, man we're CSI's we know how all these murders go down, how not to leave evidence, they would never know it was us!"

Greg was deep in thought,

_"Murder? Us? Never know it was us..." _

He looked up at Warrick and shared the same smile

**Short chapter a new twist though? Maybe Grissom will get over it but Warrick and Greg... hope you like the new twist I know it would never happen in CSI but my story right :P **

**(Oh and the chapter for this is called 'Never let me go' from the new album by Florence and The Machine best album I've listened to! and one amazing song) :) thanks! **


	9. Apologies

**So sorry not been updating! but I'm back :) with a new story and a new chapter for this one enjoy...**

**Chapter 9 - Apologies**

Sara shot up from the bed was she dreaming or did she her screaming? there it was again she definitely wasn't dreaming it and then she looked to the side of her the bed was empty, she got up as quickly as she could and ran downstairs,

"CATH!"

She got to te kitchen and looked at Catherine stood shaking and she peered around to see what it was and she couldn't help but laugh,

"Really baby...a spider" Sara laughed again,

"You scared the shit out of me I thought someone had been murdered or broken in" Sara said sternly whilst walking up to the spider, picking it up and putting it outside.

Catherine shook her body,

"Eugh, I'm reaally sorry Sara, I didn't mean to scream so loud it's just I have a massive phobia of spiders...I'll make it up to you" Catherine walked up to Sara and kissed her,

"Mhm yes you will" Sara replied softly.

Sara pushed Catherine towards the side of the counter and slowly moved her hands up Catherine's body whilst kissing her stomach, Catherine replied with heavy breathing.

"Mm Sara, that feels so good" Catherine's breathing was getting heavier...

Beep Beep

Sara sighed,

"Sorry baby I guess we'll have to finish this off later" Sara stood and kissed Catherine's nose,

"Grissom's always got the best times!" Catherine sarcastically replied and then she whispered in Sara's ear,

"You best finish this, I'll be counting on you" Catherine slowly moved her hand up and down Sara's leg.

"Your a tease"

Catherine just sweetly smiled back at Sara and they grabbed their things and left for work.

On the way there Sara couldn't help but hope that Greg was going to be in, she had some unfinished business to deal with and she wanted to make sure Catherine wasn't around to see it. They arrived at work and were on there way into the break room together earning a lot of looks by workers in the lab, Catherine turned to Sara,

"I guess Greg or Grissom told everybody then"

Sara nodded her head,

"I guess so but it doesn't matter to me, as long as I've got you"

Catherine smiled and went to kiss Sara before a deep voice behind them made Catherine jump,

"Ah, I wondered whether it was true or not"

Catherine and Sara turned round and were face to face with Jim who was smiling,

"Hey I think it's great and who cares what other people think? All I want is for you two to be happy"

"Thanks Brass" Sara replied and Catherine replied by hugging him.

They walked into the break room and they could both feel the atmosphere, Nick and Warrick were sat in one corner and Grissom stood up with his back away from them. When he heard the two women walking in he turned around,

"Hi, I would like to apologise for the way I acted towards you two, and also I would like to say how happy I am, I can see how happy you two are together and I think that's great"

Sara looked at Catherine and shrugged her shoulders,

"Seen as though you apologised so nicely I think we will both accept it" Sara said calmly,

Catherine stood up and looked at Grissom,

"I'm sorry for what I said too" She held her hand out to shake Grissom's and he accepted.

With that now over with Grissom assigned the team to the cases and Warrick was working with Catherine, Nick was on his own and Sara was working in the lab, any other day she would have moaned but this time she had a score to settle with Greg.

"Are you sure your okay with staying here baby?" Catherine asked with concern,

"Yeah, it's cool, I'll be okay"

Catherine held onto Sara's hand for a few minutes before she went off with Warrick to solve their case. Sara left the room shortly after to find Greg.

Greg was in his lab going through some samples and listening to some very loud rock music when it was suddenly turned off,

"Hey!" he shouted and then he realised it was Sara, he looked away,

"What do you want?" He asked rudely,

Sara scoffed,

"What do I want?...I want an explanation for last night, I want you to say sorry to Catherine and to me! What's got into you Greg?"

Greg muttered something to himself before replying,

"I told you last night Sara, I've got feelings for you! and I just don't think it's right you and Catherine, I'm not going to say sorry to you or Catherine, there's nothing I need to say sorry about"

Sara just stood there wide-eyed,

"Seriously Greg you need to fucking grow up, your acting like a kid about this, I'm gay anyway so there would be no chance of getting with me and even if I was straight I wouldn't go anywhere near you, I thought I knew you...obviously not, stay clear of me and Catherine unless you have to come to us I want to hear nothing of you until we both get an apology, why don't you just grow up!"

Sara stomped out of the lab in a bad mood now and Greg just stood there still trying to digest Sara's words, he started whispering to himself about what had just happened,

"Fuck you Sara, fucking bitch just you wait...you and Catherine will wish you never got together"


	10. The Plan?

**Thanks for reviews :) means a lot as I'm not really a writer so I'm sorry for spelling mistakes etc. sorry some of you didn't like the twist but remember it's just a story :) here we go...**

**Chapter 10 - The Plan?**

"Okay baby, I can't wait to see you later" Catherine had just finished speaking to Sara whilst Warrick was making disgusted faces behind her back listening to her, Catherine turned round and Warrick quickly put a smile on his face.

"Everything okay Cath?" He sweetly asked,

"Yeah thanks Rick, I'm really grateful for you and Nick not acting out about me and Sara, it means a lot" Catherine said.

"Hey no problem, you know I'm always here for you" Warrick pointed out.

Just then Warrick got a call, he looked at his phone and excused himself from Catherine, he got himself to a quiet spot and answered it,

"Dude, what are doing ringing me!"

"We have to do it tonight! seriously, your with her so do something about it and I'll sort the other one out and we'll meet at mine after"

"Woah, slow down are you crazy we can't do it now, and besides me and Cath have to sign back into work with the evidence"

"Listen all you have to say is that she wasn't feeling well and I'll deal with the other one"

Warrick though about it for a moment and in that moment something in his head told him to agree and he did.

Greg put the phone down and smiled to himself before muttering to himself,

"Showtime"

Greg got everything sorted the work he needed to do and set off to find Sara, he had to apologise to her to make it look like he was sorry to speak to her and to make the plan work. Greg planned out that he would say sorry and hopefully Sara would accept it and whilst Warrick did what he did with Catherine, Greg would say that Warrick and Catherine had gone for a drink and Greg would drive Sara there, he was walking out of his lab hoping that this would work because if it didn't...a whole lot of shit would happen!.

Scanning the rooms Greg was getting impatient trying to find Sara and then he stopped outside one room and found Sara sitting quietly sorting through some papers, he prepared himself and then walked in.

Sara could see in the corner of her eye that someone had walked in she turned her head to her shock Greg stood there smiling, she thought to herself

'_How dare he walk in here smiling after what's happened'_

She got up quickly and responded to the smile he gave her,

"Greg what the fuck? what are you doing in here!"

Greg wiped the smile off his face and tried to put on the best sorry face he could,

"I've been thinking Sara and I've been a complete jerk about all of this! I don't even know why I acted out about this, yeah I have feelings for you but I can get over them, I'm really sorry we've been friends for ages now and I don't want to let something like this get in the way of our friendship, you mean a lot to me and I really do want you to know how sorry I am! and I'll tell Cath this when I see her next"

Greg stood looking at the floor hoping he could win Sara over he knew she was a tough person and he was hoping, praying that Sara would accept the apology. Sara got caught up in her thoughts for a second and snapped out of them and looked at Greg, she paused and then went to speak,

"Greg I'm glad you said sorry, I just don't know what came over you, you've never been like before not ever, I thought I knew you maybe not...I do accept your apology but yeah you do need to say sorry to Cath and it's going to take some time for me to be okay with you again but lets see what happens"

Greg looked up at Sara and smiled and Sara politely replied with a smile a small one but Greg was so happy that it was a smile.

"To say sorry how about I take you out for a drink with Cath of course, I rang Warrick earlier and explained to him that I was going to say sorry and that we should all go for a drink after work, he said that he would meet us there with Catherine"

"Erm yeah okay why not, I've finished what I'm doing now so we can go now?"

Greg grinned,

"Yay, I'll let Warrick know we're on our way"

Sara got her phone out to ring Catherine but Greg held her hand tight,

"There's no need to ring her if I tell Warrick just to tell Catherine and then they can both meet us I've told Nick and Grissom"

Sara put her phone in her pocket and agreed with Greg besides she actually needed a drink after what had happened the last few days.

"Hey Cath, that was Greg on the phone he said for us to meet him for a few drinks with Sara"

Catherine spun round as quick as she could,

"Greg? Sara? what!"

Warrick walked up to Cath and put his arm around her,

"Relax, Greg rang me earlier saying how sorry he was and that he was going to say sorry to Sara and you, he really meant it I can tell"

Catherine looked confused and she was thinking about it,

"I suppose, Sara is a smart person so it must of been one a hell of an apology, I'm not so sure I can forgive him yet for what he said but I think I might enjoy him grovelling for a bit" Catherine smiled at Warrick who laughed at her last comment.

"Well we're all finished here, so we may as well drop this off at the lab and go meet them"

"Lets go!" Catherine shouted, "I'm in need for a drink and to see Sara" she grinned at Warrick who was trying to put a smile on but inside was thinking of how Sara had ruined everything!

They got into the car and Warrick was in the drivers seat, Catherine was fiddling around with something with her head away from Warrick, he rose his hand quietly and put it behind Catherine's head and when she was about to turn around he grabbed the back of her head and pushed it forwards on the dashboard knocking Catherine out in a instant. Blood trickled down Catherine's unconcious face as her head lay on the dashboard.

Warrick looked at her and wiped some of the blood away and stroked her cheek,

"I'm sorry Cath"

He pushed her body up and made it look like she was sleeping in the passanger seat and he set off to Gregs.

**Let me know what you think :) **


	11. Help

**So sorry not been updating for a while! Hope your all still going to read this.**

**Thanks for still reading :) I really want to know what you guys think of the storyline I know it's a bit far fetched maybe but remember it's only a story :) **

**Chapter 11 - **

Sara got into the car with Greg he offered to drive which she thought was a bit weird the fact he was being really nice but then she wanted to take advantage of the situation so she went along with him. Sitting next to Sara, Greg exclamied that he needed to go to his to get changed.

"Why are you getting changed?" Sara asked confused,

Greg laughed,

"What if I find somebody I like at the bar?"

Sara giggled,

"Back to your normal self I see then Greg"

Greg nodded and they arrived at his apartment and as he pulled up he asked Sara if she wanted to come up,

"I may as well Greggo, I'll be on my own otherwise"

Greg turned around so his back was too and thanked god this plan was working out! They got to the front door and Greg opened it letting Sara in first, her eyes grew wide, on the couch lay Catherine with blood slowly dripping down her face.

"Greg what the fuck!"

As Sara went to turn to face Greg he lifted his arm and punched Sara straight in the face which sent her flying backwards and she landed on the floor with a loud thump. She touched her cheek and whispered

"Ow"

Warrick picked Sara up and shoved her on the couch next to Catherine who was slowly beginning to gain concisousness,

"What's happening?" Cath asked putting a head to her head, she looked her hand and saw the blood and then looked at Sara who's cheek was starting to turn red and then swiftly looked up and Warrick and Greg standing there smiling at them both.

"What the fuck's going on?" Catherine asked again this time with more anger,

Warrick started to pace up and down the room,

"Ah you see Cath...I just can't let you be with that bitch there" Warrick pointed at Sara,

Catherine went to stand up and Warrick pushed her back down and whispered in her ear,

"I'm sorry about your beautiful face" and he gentley stroked his hand down Catherine cheek and she turned away,

"I don't get all of this! what you two are just plain jealous of me and Sara? What do you plan on doing to us? You will get found out we're fucking CSI's for christ sake...Have you even thought this through?" Catherine rambled on and she looked at Sara with sympathy and mouthed,

"I'm sorry"

Greg looked at Warrick and he looked genuinley worried about what Catherine had just said and turned to face Warrick,

"Hey man, what if Catherine's right, I mean we would never get away with this.."

Warrick started arguing with Greg and both Catherine and Sara could see that the two men were distracted at this point and Sara slowly and carefully moved her hand into her pocket to where her phone was, she thought in her head,

"How stupid these two actually were!"

She managed to get to her phone and speed dialed Grissom's number.

Catherine noticed what Sara had done and smiled at her, Warrick and Greg turned around to face the women, Warrick had managed to talk Greg around into carrying on with what they had planned, Warrick pulled out his gun,

"Now things are starting to get a little bit better now" He grinned,

"Greg go and tie Catherine up and take her through to your bedroom, I don't want her seeing this"

"NO!" Sara shouted,

Warrick ran over to Sara and put his hand around her throat,

"Did I say you could talk?"

Sara just managed to smile at him, there was no way she was scared of him well both of them.

Back at the lab, Grissom saw his phone ringing and saw it was Sara, he sighed and thought about answering it but he did in the end,

"Hello Sara"

There was no answer,

"Sara are you there?"

He heard in a distance,

"Now things are starting to get a bit better now"

He knew instantly who's voice it was, Warrick's and he looked confused but carried on listening,

"Greg go and tie Catherine up and take her through to your bedroom, I don't want her seeing this"

"Greg and Warrick" He said to himself,

He heard Sara shout no, he looked at his phone, he had an instinct that the two women were in trouble but Warrick and Greg? No way, even though he still has a small problem with Sara and Catherine being together he would never want any of them hurt. He ran out of the lab to find Brass.

Greg picked up Catherine and tied her up in his bedroom, she had tears in her eyes, she had no idea what Warrick was going to do and now she was scared,

"Greg, stop him please!" tears were streaming down her face and Greg's face just fell, he knew Warrick was getting out of control and he knew he didn't want any of this to happen,

"Catherine I'm sorry" He sat down on the bed and untied her, Catherine looked up at Greg and replied,

"Thank you"

She stood up and went to leave and Greg pulled her back,

"Hey, you can't just run in there, he will shoot her!"

Catherine stopped,

"What else do you expect me to do Greg! I love her!" Catherine answered back with force,

Catherine turned towards the door and opened it and listened at first,

"Sara stand up now"

"Why should I?"

Warrick picked her up,

"Just fucking stand up okay, your really starting to piss me off!"

Sara laughed,

"What I don't understand Warrick is that why you are doing all of this? It doesn't make any sense, this is just stupid!"

"Sara if I can't have Catherine then nobody can and that means you, I've seen the way she looks at you and it sickens me! I'm the one who should have her! not you! so I just need you out of the way to make her see this" Warrick pointed the gun at Sara, she shut her eyes, she knew this was it and she whispered to herself,

_"I'm so sorry Cath"_

BANG

Silence fell in the apartment, the sound of the gunshot was going through everyone's minds, Warrick's hand starting shaking,

"NO" He shouted and Sara stood and opened her eyes to find Catherine bleeding intensley on the ground just by her feet,

"What were you thinking Catherine?" Sara cried out, tears streaming down her face,

"Sara I love you, I couldn't let you die" Catherine couldn't even speak, the colour fell from her face and she looked ghostly.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Sara shouted.

Just as Sara shouted, the front door got knocked down and there stood Brass, his officers and Grissom.

"Grissom call an ambulance now!" Brass shouted,

He got his officers to arrest Warrick and Greg, just as they were being taken away Brass grabbed both men up against the wall,

"You wont get away with this, understand me!" He looked at his officers,

"Take these bastards away"

Both Grissom and Brass ran over to where Sara was kneeling down next to Catherine who was going in and out of conciousness,

"Cath, baby stay with me"

There was blood everywhere, on the floor, on Sara.

Brass put a hand on Sara's back,

"The ambulance is on it's way, but what happened?"

Sara trying to get out her words,

"She jumped in the way to save me"

As Sara said that, she looked down at Catherine who's eyes were now shut,

"Cath wake up! Cath, where's that ambulance!"

**Hope you like the new chapter. **


	12. The End

**I've decided to finish this story now, hope you all like the end chapter, I have another story I'm starting and I promise to update more frequently, thanks to all my followers and reviewers! it means alot enjoy :)**

**Chapter 12 - The end.**

Sara was walking up and down the corridor at the hospital, the ambulance had come and taken Catherine and she had been in the surgery room for just over 3 hours now, Grissom was sat down on the chair with Nick watching Sara walk up and down with tears streaming down her face. The sound of a door opening caused Sara to spin around, she though it was the Doctor coming in about Catherine but it was Brass.

"What did you do to those two bastards?" Nick asked,

"They've been put in the cells for now and as soon as I know how Catherine is, they will be questioned and trust me they will not get away with this!" Brass answered back forcefully.

"I just can't get over this, Warrick and Greg part of our team, I mean how and why?" Nick questioned again,

Everyone fell silent they really didn't know what to say and then the door opened it was the Doctor, Sara ran over,

"We've managed to stop the bleeding and retrieve the bullet from the side of her body"

"Is she going to be alright?" Sara asked,

"I can't see any problems as yet, Miss Willows has to stay in for a few more weeks but yes she's lucky to be alive, you have yourself a fighter here, she kept on fighting"

Sara smiled, that was the Catherine she knew.

"Thank you Doctor, when can we see her?"

"I'm not meant to but I'll you four go and see her now"

Sara turned around to smile at the three men who smiled back at her and they walked off to where Catherine was resting.

They walked into the room and Catherine was just waking up, Sara looked at her and smiled she looked a hell of a lot better then what she did and Sara was more than grateful of what the Doctors had done to save her.

Catherine managed to half smile as she saw all of them stood by her,

"Sara" Catherine whispered,

Sara held Catherine hand and stroked her forehead,

"Baby, don't talk you need to rest, I'm so glad your okay, I love you Catherine Willows, I love you"

Sara bent down and gave Catherine a kiss on the forehead, and pulled up a chair beside her bed.

Nick, Grissom and Brass all said they were glad Catherine was okay, and they decided to leave the two women alone and gather up all of the evidence to prosecute Warrick and Greg. They said there goodbyes and Sara just looked at Catherine still holding her hand.

Sara's eyes started to well up and Catherine noticed,

"What's wrong?" She questioned Sara,

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, it should have been me lying there, you have no idea how much you mean to me and I thought I lost you"

The tears were streaming down Sara's face now,

"Sara none of this is your fault, I couldn't let anyone hurt you, I love you more than anything, please don't blame yourself"

They continued to talk some more and both eventually fell asleep, a few hours later Sara woke up, she left the room to make a phonecall.

"Hi Brass I just wanted to know if anything has happened with Warrick and Greg yet?"

"It's good news Sara, it looks like you won't be seeing those two for a very long time, they've been taken away and a court date is being processed but believe these two will not get away with this, I know it will be hard but I will need you and Catherine to be witnesses and tell everything at court"

Sara sighed she had a feeling this would happen, she didn't want to but knew her and Catherine had to do this,

"Okay, I'll speak to Catherine but I'll go to court anything to lock those two away"

"Let me know then and I hope to you two around here soon"

Sara peered into the room and Catherine was still sleeping, she looked so peaceful and beautiful, Sara thought it was best to leave and she went off to get something.

About 2 hours later Sara arrived back at the hospital, she entered the room where Catherine was and she was awake,

"Sara where did you go? I thought something had happened to you"

"I'm sorry baby, I went out to get something, I called Brass to see what was happening and I'm sorry to say that we will have to go to court"

"I don't know if I'm ready to do that" Catherine replied.

Sara took Catherine's hand,

"I know you can do this Catherine, you are the strongest woman I know, you are so beautiful and I feel so lucky to have you in my life, after the trial that's it, it will be over and plus I've been thinking we nearly lost eachother and that broke my heart and I wouldn't be able to live without you in my life"

Sara went into her pocket and pulled out a jewellry box, she looked up and smiled at Catherine,

"Catherine Willows, will you do the honour in becoming my wife, I love you so much"

Catherine managed a full smile and she held her arms out to pull Sara in for a hug,

"Of course I will Sara!" Catherine said, she started to cry but they were happy tears and Sara put the ring on Catherine finger, Catherine gasped it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"I love you Sara"

Sara kissed Catherine on the lip and Catherine reacted by pushing her tounge into Sara's mouth and passionately kissing her, Sara started to breathe heavily and before getting carried away she pulled back,

"Baby I don't think this is the best time maybe when you've rested some more"

Catherine laughed,

"I guess your right"

Catherine couldn't stop smiling she was so happy right now after everything which had happened this was it, all she needed was Sara.

"After the trial when everything's calmed down how about we get down to planning this wedding?" Sara asked.

"I can't wait, I want to plan it now!"

Sara chuckled, she was over the moon Catherine had said yes this was the best thing which had happened in her life and she was not letting go of her.

A week had passes and Sara had been staying at the hospital with Catherine, she wasn't going to leave her on her own and they kept quiet about getting married until the trial was over, Catherine was getting her strength back and was getting back to her normal self.

Sara walked in with some food for Catherine she had been on special food for the week to build her strength up and she was getting sick of it, her face lit up when she saw what Sara had got her.

"Mmm burger and fries!"

"I've never seen you get so excited" Sara laughed, and Catherine replied by sticking her tounge out at her.

Catherine ate it all and slurped her cola,

"Thank you so much I needed that!"

"No problem baby"

"You couldn't do me a massive favour my wife to be?" Catherine asked playfully"

"What's that then?"

"Get me out of here please! I feel absoloutly fine look I can stand up, Catherine lifted up the bed covers and got onto her feet.

"Look Sara if I have to spend another night in here I will go insane trust me"

Sara just smiled at Catherine,

"Fine I'll go and find the Doctor"

She kissed Catherine on the lips,

"I love you" Catherine shouted as she left.

The trial was in a weeks time both of the women knew this but barley talked about it, truth be told they were both scared about what was going to happen. Catherine was thinking about it and she told herself she had to mention it to Sara.

Sara came back ten minutes later with the Doctor,

"Right Miss Willows, Sara here has been telling me that you want to go home, what I can do is, yes I can release you but you have to promise that you rest, you cannot go back to work as yet and you need supervision in case anything happens"

"Don't worry I will be there to look after her" Sara answered.

Catherine smiled and said thank you,

The doctor explained that he would have to go off to get some paperwork for both Catherine and Sara to sign and then Catherine would be allowed to go home.

Sara phone started to ring and it was Brass,

"Hello"

"Sara, I have some good news you and Catherine will not have to go to court after all it looks like there's enough evidence to send these two bastards down"

"Are you serious! that's brilliant" Sara gleemed with happiness,

"How's Catherine doing?"

"She's going home tonight and I'll be looking after her, since you said that why don't you get yourself, Grissom and Nick to come round to the house tonight we've got some news to tell you all as well"

Brass agreed and went off to tell the two men.

Catherine looked at Sara,

"What's happened?"

"It's good news! we don't have to go to court and I thought why not extend the good news and tell the guys were getting married"

Sara pulled Catherine in for a hug,

"I think that's an excellent idea Sara"

The two women started to pack some things away ready for when Catherine was allowed to go home and they were both so excited and happy, this was it a new start for the both of them, all of the shit they had been through being put in the past.

"I love you so much Sara Sidle"

"I love you so much too Catherine"

The two women shared a kiss and began talking about the marriage and about spending the rest of their lives together.

**The End.**

**Thank you all for reading this story and please review it takes a second I would love to hear your thoughts about this story whether it's good or not and I look forward to you all reading my new one :)**


End file.
